


umbrella for two

by 4419



Series: people call it love [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, High School, Idk what to tag here anymore, It isnt really sad but the summary is misleading lol, Jaemin is done with people, M/M, Rain, im done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: People are too busy with drying themselves and running to their jobs and schools that they don't even see him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello, are you tired of me yet? well, i promised myself i wouldn't make any stories for two weeks but like i got soaked in the rain yet again and people just look at me like "hey you're getting wet don't you have umbrella?" I just smiled at them but like, of course i don't? Why do you think im here all soaked by the rain ;-;  
> So yea kinda based in a true story (i wish someone would share me their umbrella too)  
> Warnings; errors.

Somehow, Jaemin finds himself smiling just by looking at his surroundings right now. It's such a nice day, he can see some of his classmates walking across the street entering fast food chains near the school. He sees his teachers talking aloud in the corner while waiting for their rides. And as he goes out of the school gate, where there's no more roof to protect him, out of nowhere the rain pours down the sky. _This is just nice_. Jaemin sighs trying to look for a place to go because he can't go inside the school anymore, stupid rules, as he scans his bag trying to look for his umbrella. It's not there. It feels like déjà vu, or maybe he's just an idiot.

  
He stands in his place frozen and closes his eyes, he thinks of the first time this happens to him and how embarrassing it was that some of his classmates has to see him soaked because of the rain—

 

 

Jeno,Jisung and Jaemin have been friends since they were kids, since their houses are only next to each other they become close enough to go to school together. Today is just like any other day except tha Jaemin woke up later tham usual and he has to get ready in twenty minutes because Jeno is an early bird.

He's screaming outside Jaemin's room right now and Jaemin just groans trying to neatly shove his uniform on his body.

  
"Wait up, would you?"

  
"Jisung is already here, you know on better days that kid is always the last—"

  
Jaemin groans and opens the door as he fix his tie, "I'm here, now shut up." He walks past Jeno who is still scolding him about _watching dramas until two am will, of course, tire you causing you to wake up late in the morning, Jaemin._

  
"Let's just go it looks like it's going to rain- oh, no, it's already raining! Come on!" They heard Jisung's impatient whine. The two went downstairs finding Jisung sitting in the sofa, they called him and signalled Jisung to stand up and follow them. Jaemin bids his mom goodbye followed by his friends.

 

Jaemin could here the loud pour of the rain even inside the bus. It would sound peacefully if they're not running late for their first period classes but they are so he has no time to think of anything sad. The traffic is heavier whem there is rain and right now it's five minutes before eight which mean five minutes before they're considered late. Na Jaemin has never been late.

  
"We should just walk." Jaemin suggest. Jisung and Jeno looked at him with an unpleasant expression. "We can get there on time if we walk." He adds.

  
That's when they found themselves running on the sidewalks as the rain pours heavier and heavier, even with an umbrella trying, but failing, to keep them all dry. Jaemin told Jeno to hold the umbrella so he could lean in to Jisung to keep him dry. Jeno mutters an _are you sure_ to him but Jaemin nods, it's okay for him to get a little soak if it means the youngest among them will not get sick.

  
_Okay, well. It's not okay to get a little soaked if little means 'getting your backpack and your whole uniform wet'. Plus Jaemin thinks a headache is slowly creeping its way to his head._

  
He stops a few blocks away from the school gate. He can't go to school like this. For a happy and friendly boy, he's scared that he'll get all the attention and everyone will make fun of him, so no he should not go anymore. _Man, this headache is really something._

  
"What's up, Nana? You're all soaked!" Jeno exclaims worriedly.

  
"You two go ahead." He speaks quietly, massaging his forehead. "I'll just go home, bring me the umbrella later."

  
"But—"

  
"No, it's fine guys really. You'll be late. Go now." He instructs the two. Jeno hesitates at firsr but he looks at Jisung who is shivering a little because of the cold breeze the rain brought with it. He looks over at Jaemin one last time and they continued their walk towards the school gate.

  
Jaemin just stands their unable to figure out what he's going to do now. He's been absent a few times before this because his dad sometimes wants to go out of town even if he knows Jaemin has school and his sister has a job.

  
"Jaemin?" He hears a concerned voice in front of him. It's Yerim from his History class. "Are you okay? Why are you still here?"

  
"Oh, Yerim, uh, nothing, nothing. I was planning on going home because my head hurts." Jaemin smiles lightly trying to calm Yerim.

  
Yerim nods slowly, scanning Jaemin and looks up to him, "Okay, well, uh, see you tomorrow I guess." Jaemin waves at Yerim before she enters the school gate.

 

After a few minutes of thinking about how he ended up soaked in the rain when in fact he has an umbrella and how it's too kind of him to lend it to others so he could suffer alone. He thinks he's the only good soul left in this world. It might seem selfish but if there is someone kind enough to ask him if they want to share their umbrella with him but to his disappointment, there's none. People are too busy with drying themselves and running to their jobs and schools that they don't even see him. What a sad day.

 

 

  
The second time it happened was just a week after that. It was his last period and Jisung told him to stay and wait for him outside the school because Jeno's dismissal time was earlier than theirs during Mondays. He goes outside and stands there with the sun beaming up high. After just a few minutes of standing there, still with the sun clearly standing proud on the skies, rain started pouring. Clearly, at this point, Jaemin didn't bring an umbrella. The sky was bright since morning, but _why now?!_ He groans and just left, hugging his backpack to try and keep it a little dry at least.

  
Jaemin passes by a couple of students walking with their umbrellas, some are like him but they're running for the bus stop. Not him, he's just trying to peacefully walking in the rain. He decided that it's okay for him to get soaked in the rain. He thought that he'll get sick or something but after that incident and nothing happened (his headache was gone after he drink his medicine) he thinks his immune to the rain's power to make people sick.

  
The news about him getting wet in the rain spread inside their classroom but Yerim told him she wasn't the one who told them. _It's okay,_ Jaemin said smiling at Yerim understandingly. So he goes home soaked yet again. Heard people point at him saying _oh you're getting so soaked_ and _don't you have an umbrella_. He brushed them off and decided to text Jisung to go home with Chenle or someone else because he went home immediately.

 

 

—and that's why Jaemin isn't expecting anyone to put their umbrella over him to protect him from getting wet yet again.

  
That's why when the rain stopped making his hair stick to each other he looks up, seeing a big, navy blue umbrella covering above him. Jaemin looks down to the person holding it, _oh, who is this?_ The person holding the umbrella looks familiar but he can't point out who it is. The person is smiling at him and Jaemin smiles stiffly at him.

  
"You seem to be shivering, I thought I should at least spare you half of this big umbrella my kind mother told me to bring," He chuckles as he sees Jaemin looking down shyly. "I think she knew I'll be needing an umbrella for two." He added.

  
"Thank you—"

  
"Mark, or Minhyung, you can call me anything you want _babe_ sounds nice too but it's too soon for that. And you are?" Mark interrupted and smiles smugly at Jaemin.

  
"Jaemin. My name's Jaemin."

  
"Well, Jaemin ssi," Mark pulls Jaemin a little closer to him, their bodies close together. Jaemin is afraid Mark would hear how fast his heart is beating right now. _Stop, you just met him_ , Jaemin screams internally at himself. "You should lean a bit closer so you won't get soak anymore. And probably get some heat." Mark comically wiggles his eyes which earned a laugh from the other.

  
"Uh, yeah, thank you. I—"

  
"should take you home now." Mark creeps his arm around Jaemin's waist which cause the latter to flinch and look at Mark, who is looking ahead."Where are Jisung and Jeno anyway? Did they left you? I'll beat Jeno—"

  
"You know them?"

  
Mark smiles, looking like he's been caught telling a lie."Well, you see, I-I'm a friend of Jeno. We're in the same cookery class. I know you because I-" Mark cuts himself off and told Jaemin that he should just discuss this once they're outside the latter's home.

 

They successfully ended up outside Jaemin's house, and Jaemin is dry for once, during a rain, for he past month and he thanks Mark for that. Speaking of Mark; he stares Jaemin, smiling, trying to hide his nervousness. "What is it that you want to tell me again?"

  
"Oh, uh, yea. I know you because I saw you walking with Jisung and Jeno walking Jeno to cookery class two months ago." Mark swallows the lump in his throat, and Jaemin knows his heart wants to jump out out of his cage, Mark is not alone. "And after that, I kinda, I never- I like you but I was too much of a coward to approach you. But look at me now," he pause and laughs at his foolishness. "Uh, can we be friends? I don't want to ask you if you like me back because clearly you still don't know me. But if it's okay, we can just be friends for now and—"

  
"Yes, sure. I would love that, Minhyung-ah." Jaemin replies quietly, afraid that if he speaks louder Mark would get scared. _And did I just called him Minhyung-ah?!_

  
"Oh, uh, y-yeah. That's, wow, that's awesome! W-Well, I have to go. Bye, Jaemin." Mark smiles lovingly at Jaemin before waving at him leaving Jaemin in the covers of their porch's roof.

 

 

Jaemin can't sleep that night thinking how someone so generous and beautiful can exist in the world at the same time as he is. He thinks it's too early for him to confirm that he likes Mark. He thinks it's because it's the first time someone has the heart to help him in the rain. That when he was about to give up in finding a kind person in this world, Mark came along with that adorable smile and warm hands calming him. Jaemin thinks it's okay to confirm he likes Mark even if they only talk for twenty minutes. Twenty minutes is enough for Jaemin to know that Mark is _nice_ and Jaemin likes nice people. 

**Author's Note:**

> (markmin trash here hhmmm)  
> 


End file.
